Fleur orange
by p'tit-tourbillon
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi affrontaient ensemble Kaguya et Zestu cependant gravement blessé Sasuke est obligé de fuir le champs de bataille avec ses coéquipiers. Mourant, il utilise un justu permettant à Sakura et Naruto de revenir dans le passé. Pourront-elles modifier le cours du temps ? Ou bien échoueront-elles ? (fem! Naruto)
**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur Naruto. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Voici le prologue de cette histoire qui compte pour l'instant cinq chapitres. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire...**

 **Note: Naruto est une femme dans cette histoire.**

 **Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

De la fin au début

Sakura leva les yeux vers Kaguya. Elle serra dans ses bras le corps ensanglanté de Kakashi. Il avait tenté de combattre Kaguya alors que Sasuke et Naruto avaient été séparé d'eux par la mère du Rikudo Sennin. Mais il n'avait eu aucune chance. Sakura essayait tant bien que mal de soigner ses blessures mais elle sentait que la vie de son sensei s'échapper petit à petit. La peur monta en elle quand la déesse Lapine s'approcha d'elle pour la tuer à son tour. Elle la vit lever la main et l'approcha d'elle quand soudain elle vit un éclair orange et noir surgirent devant elle. Elle se sentit tirer en arrière hors de portée de Kaguya. Elle aperçut la silhouette de Sasuke combattre Kaguya.

-Sakura, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'à Kakashi- sensei ?

La voix de Naruto était légèrement tremblante. Ce léger tremblement était le seul signe de l'inquiétude qui régnait chez son amie.

Sakura se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde.

-Ça va. Déclare-t-elle. Je n'ai rien mais Kakashi-sensei est gravement touché. Je…

-C'est bon, Sakura. Fais ce que tu peux.

La jeune médecin pouvait voir l'inquiétude et la détermination brillaient dans les yeux bleu sa coéquipière.

-Je dois y aller. Teme a besoin de mon aide.

Sakura hocha la tête, ne disant rien, préférant plutôt se concentrer sur le guérison de son professeur. Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil un éclair orange signe que son amie était partie.

OoO

Naruto rejoignit aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Les coups entre eux et Kaguya s'enchaînait à une vitesse hallucinante. Soudain la déesse Lapine prit un recul de plusieurs mètre.

Naruto entendit Zetsu noir rire.

-C'est la fin pour vous, humains pathétiques.

La jeune femme eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Dans les mains de la mère du Rikudo, un boule noire commença à se former et à crépiter.

Ouaip, c'était maintenant sûr, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Sasuke sembla ressentir la même chose car il se raidit. Kaguya lança la boule noire au moment même où l'Uchiha cria son prénom. Naruto se sentit soudain être figée sur place alors que son esprit lui ordonnait de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette boule qui engloutissait tout sur son passage en lançant des éclairs. La femme blonde sentit Sasuke l'attraper et courir vers Sakura l'attrapant au passage avant de se téléporter.

Naruto chuta sur le sol. Le paysage avait totalement changé. En fait, ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une grotte. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que Sasuke s'effondra sur le sol.

-Oï, Teme qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-La ferme, dobe… Murmura Sasuke en étouffant un gémissement.

Naruto se releva et aperçut une tache de sang qui s'étendait sur les vêtements de son ami dans son dos.

-Kami ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Sakura, viens vite Sasuke est blessé !

Aussitôt la femme aux cheveux roses se précipita vers le Uchiha, les larmes aux yeux. Elle appliqua ses mains sur son dos.

-Sakura , ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Protesta-t-il. Occupe-toi plutôt de Kakashi.

-Je… Je ne peux pas... Il est mort.

La voix de Sakura avait un léger tremblement au début avant de devenir totalement neutre et assuré. L'atmosphère devient soudain très lourde. Personne n'osa parler. Le choc de la mort de leur professeur se faisait ressentir. Les trois membres de l'équipe 7 ressentaient tous une immense tristesse, même Sasuke. Mais aucun d'eux ne la laisser s'exprimer sachant que cela n'était pas le moment.

Sakura commença les soins du dos de son coéquipier avant de grimacer intérieurement en voyant la blessure. Elle laissa son chakra couler à travers la peau, les vaisseaux sanguins et les muscles. Tout d'abord il lui fallait effectuer un diagnostic en effectuant les premiers gestes…

-Sakura, il y a un problème ? Demanda Naruto en surveillant les alentours.

La jeune méd-nin ne dit rien mais son expression s'assombrit.

-Je vais mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Sakura ? Appela l'autre jeune femme.

-Oui. Répondit - elle enfin. Je ne peux rien faire. Le chakra de Kaguya agit comme un poison que le chakra de Sasuke… Il nécrose les tissus et dévore mon chakra… Je ne peux rien faire… Bientôt le chakra va atteindre le coeur et tu vas mourir.

Sakura se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait voulu le dire comme ça. Elle aurait souhaité être un peu plus délicate malgré le fait que cela n'était pas le moment. Intérieurement, elle pleurait la futur mort de celui qu'elle aimait et elle hurlait sur son incompétence alors que son visage devenait impassible.

-Teme va mourir… ?

-Oui, je vais mourir. déclara le Uchiha calmement.

-Oï ! Sasuke, comment est-ce que tu peux dire quelque chose comme ça ?

Les yeux de Naruto brillaient de colère et de stupeur mais aussi de tristesse, une immense tristesse.

-Je vais mourir dobe, mais je n'en ai pas envie, c'est pour ça que je ne vais mourir.

Sasuke fixa de ses yeux onyx son amie, sa soeur d'âme. Celle ci semblait totalement perdu par ses paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

Le nuke-nin regarda tour à tour ses deux coéquipiers.

-Je vais modifier le cours du temps pour empêcher d'être blesser et peut-être aussi la mort de Kakashi. Sans moi, il est impossible de sceller Kaguya et le truc visqueux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea Naruto.

-Il existe une technique interdite dans le clan Uchiha qui permet de modifier un évènement, par exemple la mort de son utilisateur. Cela se fait qu'en échange du sharingan. C'est l'Izanagi.

-En quoi cette technique va nous être utile ? Questionna Sakura.

-J'ai créé une nouvelle technique à partir de celle-ci. Celle-ci permet d'envoyer l'esprit d'une personne dans le temps où elle réintègrera son corps avec tous ses souvenirs et pourra modifier le cours du temps.

-C'est ce que tu vas utiliser ?

-Oui, mais je vais vous envoyer vous. Déclara Sasuke choquant ses deux coéquipières.

-Quoi ? S'écrièrent-elles ensemble. Pourquoi nous ?

-Parce que je suis trop faible. Mon état ne me le permet pas. Je pourrais vous envoyer jusqu'au moment où le combat contre Kaguya commence, voir un peu plus loin si j'ai assez de chakra.

-Tu ne vas pas perdre ton sharingan ?

-Non. Je vais utiliser mon rinnengan. Il ne sera pas affecté par cette technique, je conserverais la totalité de ma vision normalement. Vu que la durée d'Izanagi augmente si on possède les cellules de Senju, je pense que mon Rinnegan tiendra le coup. Mais il va me falloir beaucoup de chakra et plus le temps passe moins j'en ai.

Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux pour se concentrer sur son chakra pendant que Sakura et Naruto pesaient le pour et le contre.

-Pour le chakra, je te donnerais le chakra des Bijuu. Déclara finalement Naruto. On s'est mis d'accord sur ça, ensemble. On a décidé que je ne conserverais que Kurama, juste au cas où.

-Donc tu acceptes ?

-Oui, je te fais confiance Sasuke. Si tu dis que c'est le meilleur moyen pour gagner alors je te crois.

-Hn.

Sakura et Naruto sourirent soudain en voyant le reprise des mauvaises habitudes de Sasuke.

-Je vais aussi le faire. Déclara la méd-nin.

-Bien. Il faut que je me concentre avant de l'effectuer.

-Ok.

Sakura et Naruto s'approchèrent du corps de Kakashi. La jeune femme aux cheveux rose essuya le sang qui recouvrait le ninja. Sans le liquide rouge, il semblait que le ninja aux cheveux argenté dormait. Les deux femmes s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés.

-Au revoir, Kakashi-sensei. Murmura Naruto.

-A toute suite, Kakashi-sensei. Salua une dernière fois Sakura.

Les deux Kunoichi se redressèrent et rejoignirent Sasuke.

-Nous devons nous dépêcher, Teme. Déclara la blonde. Je sens Kaguya et Zestu noir arriver.

-Je sais. Prenez mes mains. Naruto, il faut que tu me passes du chakra.

-Tout de suite.

Naruto serra la main gauche de Sasuke tandis que Sakura lui prit la main droite. Aussitôt un voile de chakra orangé pâle recouvrit l'Uchiha.

-C'est parti… Murmura-t-il. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de force… Alors bonne chance…

En réponse, les deux Kunoichi hochèrent la tête d'un air grave.

Il activa alors ses pupilles. Son oeil gauche devient son mangekyou éternel tandis que son oeil droite devient un rinnegan. Aussitôt les deux amies se sentir comme aspirées puis elles disparurent dans une lumière blanche.

Soudain une violente explosion retentit dans la grotte soufflant de nombreux débris de roche. Sasuke était assis en tailleur le dos bien droit malgré l'immense douleur qui le transperçait. Il serra les dents. Cette douleur n'était rien comparé à celle qu'avait vécu son grand frère, Itachi alors il pouvait au moins supporter cela.

Sasuke leva doucement les yeux vers la silhouette qui se dressait maintenant devant lui.

-Où est Asura ? Demanda Zetsu noir cache dans là manche de sa mère. Et où l'autre humaine pathétique ?

Sasuke sourit. Ce Zetsu était vraiment idiot pour ne pas remarquer que Sakura était tout sauf pathétique et faible.

-Elles sont partis. Murmura -t- il le sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. Vous arrivez trop tard.

-Où sont-elles ? Répéta la créature.

Le sourire de l'Uchiha se fit plus large.

-Elles sont parties changer le cours du temps et vous ne pourrez rien y faire.

Un cris de rage envahit alors la caverne puis Sasuke tomba, son esprit au bord du gouffre de la mort. Son regard tomba sur le corps en position assise de son ancien professeur.

-Sensei… Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. J'ai enfin réussi… Je les ai enfin protégées…

Oui, Uchiha Sasuke était heureux lorsque la mort arriva. Il était heureux car c'était la toute première fois qu'il réussit à protéger ses êtres chers.

OoO

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ce qu'elle vit était tout sauf ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle se trouvait allongé derrière des barreaux de bois. Tout d'abord, elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce aux murs orange clair. Deux fenêtres éclairaient la salle. Naruto pouvait voir une petite armoire dans un coin de la pièce et sur le sol de nombreuses peluches jonchaient le sol. Naruto cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle devait combattre Kaguya, non ? Alors où était-elle ?

Naruto tenta de se redresser mais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se redresser son corps basculait en arrière. Les larmes lui monta aux yeux et des pleurs retentirent.

Soudain la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et un homme aux cheveux blond s'y précipita. Il attrapa Naruto et la blottit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement.

-Là, Narumi… Qu'est-ce qu'il va pas, ma puce ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Attendez ! Pris dans ses bras ? Bercer ? Narumi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?!

Naruto sentit son esprit faire un totale black out.

- **Ah ! Ah ! Et oui, Naruto ou plutôt Narumi, tu es à nouveau un bébé.** Rit Kurama dans son esprit.

-Quuuuooooooooiiiiiiiiii ?!

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire ? J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu.**


End file.
